Chef Louis
Chef Louis is a chef who is infamous for trying to cook Sebastian, and the tertiary antagonist in Disney's 1989 film The Little Mermaid, its sequel, its television series, and in Marsupilami. He apparently loves his job, possibly to an almost unhealthy extent. He was voiced by René Auberjonois. Personality An eccentric chef with a French accent, he is obsessed with cooking and clearly takes great pleasure in it, dancing and spinning around his kitchen while singing about the things he's cooking while doing things that make the hidden Sebastian want to throw up--but that's probably just because all the dishes involve fish or other sea creatures. He's got a hair-trigger temper, which flares up and causes him to get in trouble with Carlotta when he destroys the kitchen while chasing Sebastian. If the sequel is any evidence, his relationships with Sebastian and Carlotta have not improved, though he's still in the royal family's employ anyway and is seen preparing a massive cake for Melody's birthday. Appearances The Little Mermaid Chef Louis only appeares in two scenes of the first film. He first appears in a kitchen of Prince Eric's castle, cooking fish dinners for Ariel, Prince Eric and Grimsby. Sebastian the crab comes into the kitchen to hide, but Louis eventually spots him and attempts to cook him. As Sebastian attempts to escape, Louis chases him around the kitchen, causing a big mess in the process (Sebastian pinches him on the nose, Louis gets his hand burned on a hot stove, and a pot falls on his foot). Eric's maid Carlotta, who has heard loud, crashing sounds coming from the kitchen, goes over to investigate to find Louis trashing the kitchen. Carlotta angrily demands Louis what he is doing, to which Louis crypticly expresses his sorriness, smiling nervously. He reappears at the film's finale, onboard the wedding ship for Prince Eric and Princess Ariel, where he spots Sebastian in a wedding cake and resumes pursuing the crab. But Sebastian uses his claws to cut a rope to stop Louis, who gets whacked in the face by a wood beam, causing all but two of his teeth to break and fall out of his mouth. Louis then faints as Sebastian jumps off the ship and celebrate his victory over the relentless chef. The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Louis appears in three scenes in the direct-to-video sequel. His first scene shows him preparing Melody's birthday cake. He then chases Sebastian around the dance hall after he lands in Melody's cake during her party. In the end of the film, he is grabbed by Carlotta and they both jump into the sea. The Little Mermaid (TV series) Occasionally, his rivalry with Sebastian comes up for comedy, but his appearance will always be very brief and usually not really relative to the plot. In The Little Mermaid series, Chef Louis steps on a whisk which lands in the water, which Ariel finds and calls it a "Whirly twirly". Marsupilami (TV series) In Marsupilami, Chef Louis appears in multiple episodes: in one he is an angry hotel guest who discovers that the hotel manager is none other than Sebastian. House of Mouse He appears in the episode "Goofy's Magic Menu", where he does a short onstage act in which he tries to cook Sebastian again. He is later asked by Mickey to take over in the kitchen since their cook, Gus Goose, has eaten all the food for that night, but he tells Mickey "This cook is booked!" Disney Parks Chef Louis makes appearances at Tokyo DisneySea. Gallery Trivia *His fate is similar to Undertow's. Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Males Category:Chefs Category:Disney characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Servants Category:Foiled Characters Category:Characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:French characters Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Antagonists Category:Raw Toonage Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Grumpy characters Category:Tertiary Antagonists